Unintended
by Cinnamint Kitty
Summary: Three months after Edward left, Bella was brutally raped. Now, two years later, the Cullens have returned to Forks. How will Edward react to Bella's shocking news? And can Bella ever forgive him for leaving? EXB M for rape
1. Prologue

**A/N: **_This story is kinda just an idea I've had in my head. I started writing it out in a notebook so I typed it up. I don't think this'll turn out as popular as Now or Never but I hope I at least get some reviews. Enjoy._

* * *

** Prologue**

"Hey, Bella!" a male teenager called out to a female teenager. Upon hearing her name being called, the girl turned her head in the direction of the boy. "Can you lock up for me tonight? I'm supposed to meet Jess in less than twenty minutes."

Bella nodded to her co-worked and replied, "Sure, Mike." Mike smiled, tossing Bella the keys before putting his vest away and leaving.

A sigh escaped Bella's lips as she glanced around the empty store. "Now what?" she asked herself out loud.

"Now you lock up the store without screaming and make your way into the back room," a deep, husky voice said from behind her. Bella didn't dare turn around once she felt something press hard in to her back.

A gun.

Bella felt her heart quicken drastically as she made her way to the door to lock it. _Edward_, Bella thought to herself. _I wish you were here._

"Hurry up," the man growled, pushing the gun he held harder into Bella's back. Bella sighed, trying to lock the door with shaking hands.

After five attempts, she finally got the key in to the lock. "Now get in the back," the man ordered. "And remember. No screaming."

* * *

**HOURS LATER**

For hours, Bella didn't move from her spot on the floor. She was terrified that the man would come back for more.

If only Mike had locked up, she probably would've been alright.

If only Edward had stayed in Forks, bella knew that she would still have her virginity and the man who had taken it would be dead.

But Mike didn't lock up and Edward did leave.

Now, she was left feeling filthy and violated. How she wished the man would've just taken the gun and shot her in the head. It would save her the trouble of doing so.

"Bella?" a man called out from the front of the store. She recognized that voice.

But from where?

Then the door to the employee break room opened and a man entered, kneeling down beside her. Bella cringed away in fear.

"D-don't t-touch me," Bella croaked, still not recognizing the man.

"Bella, sweetie," the man said as he reached for her. "It's Dad. Jake called me at work when you didn't show up in La Push tonight. We had to call the Newtons to come unlock the door."

"Did he take anything?" Bella asked in a barely audible whisper.

"Who?" Charlie asked. Confusion and worry was written all over his face.

"The man," Bella replied. "He… he told me to lock up. He held a gun to my back and forced me back here."

"Bella," Charlie began in a stern, yet concerned, voice. "Did he hurt you?"

bella closed her eyes and sighed before nodding. "He raped me."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_I wish this chapter was better and longer but I didn't want to rush in to anything. Chapter Two will be at the hospital._

* * *

** Chapter One**

**TWO YEARS LATER**

"Going to school today, Bells?" Charlie asked me as he made his way to the door.

I shook my head as I bent down to pick up my son from the playpen. "I don't think so," I replied. "I'm going to take Lizzie to the doctor in an hour. She's been coughing and wheezing for the past few days."

Truth is, I just didn't want to go to school. I went to a community college and I planned on attending there until my children were older. But when I did go to school, I wished that I was spending time with my children even though I knew that Emily was doing a great job with watching them.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Charlie nod. "Alright," he said. "Call me when you get back and tell me what the doctor says."

"I will. Bye, Dad," I called after him before the door closed. I looked down at the cooing baby boy I held in my arms.

Despite how my two children were conceived, I loved them. I loved them probably more than I loved the Cullens. Elizabeth and Alexander were more than just my reason for living.

They were my saviors.

When Edward left, all I wanted to do was curl up in a corner and die. But then I became close with Jacob Black. If I wasn't so emotionally attached to Edward, I probably would've fallen in love again.

But I didn't.

Instead, two months after I was raped, I found out I was pregnant. At five months, I found out I was pregnant with twins. I named my daughter Elizabeth Rae. This way I knew that I would somehow always be attached to the Cullens. Then there was my son, Alexander Jacob. He had been named for my grandfather and my best friend.

Renee wanted me to give them up because of who their father was and what he had done to me. But I couldn't. Why should two innocent babies be at fault? They had nothing to do with it.

I sighed in frustration but couldn't help laughing when Alex began patting my cheeks with his chubby little hands. "Mama," Alex giggled. I laughed even more as I made my way up the stairs to the nursery. My laugh faded when I heard Lizzie cry and cough.

Being a single mother was definitely hard but Jacob would stop by after school to help and Charlie helped out when he was home. Quil and Embry wanted to help out but I'm not ready to let those two help with the twins. I'd hate to see them try changing a diaper.

"Lizzie!" Alex called out as we entered the room. Lizzie sat up in the crib, holding a pink blanket with tears running down her cheeks.

I frowned and picked her up just as Alex began crying. I never understood people when they talked about twin ESP. But now I do. When either one is hurting, the other will attempt to calm them down or cry in order to get someone's attention. The past three days with Lizzie being sick, it's been hard to even keep Alex from crying.

I placed Alex in his crib. He didn't seem happy about it but his tears were beginning to subside as I examined his sister. I placed my hand on Lizzie's forehead and gasped. "Sweetie, you're burning up," I told her. She sniffled and coughed. "Let's get you to the doctor."

Alex's green eyes followed my every movement as I walked around their room in search of Lizzie's coat. I knew I should've clothed them but there was no time. My daughter seemed to be getting sicker.

I reached in to the closet and pulled out two coats. I placed one on Lizzie and then one on Alex. I picked both of them up after grabbing my purse and made my way out to my old red truck.


	3. Chapter 2

_Ok so it's late so I'm not going to go and list all my reviewers. Just thanks to all of you and next chapter I'll thank you properly!_

_Anyway, I hope you like this chapter because I hate it but I can't think of anything else. Enjoy and Review!_

* * *

**  
Chapter Two**

The ride from the house to the hospital seemed to go on for hours. Occasionally I would glance over at the twins in their car seats. Lizzie sat beside me, clutching her pink blanket tightly; it was her comfort zone. Alex was busily fighting off his own slumber and chewing on plastic Fisher Price keys. He'd giggle every few minutes, something he did more frequently when he was exhausted.

I sighed with relief as the hospital came into view. I immediately parked my truck and unbuckled my children from their seats. Lizzie briefly opened up her eyes but she soon was back to sleep after laying her head on my shoulder. Alex, on the other hand, insisted on pulling my hair and patting my cheeks with his little hands.

"Can I help you?" A receptionist with curly red hair and pasty looking skin asked as I approached the desk where she sat.

I wrapped Lizzie's blanket tightly around her shivering body and replied, "My daughter is really sick. She's coughing, sneezing –"

"Sounds like a cold to me. This is a hospital, Ma'am. For really sick and injured people."

I glared angrily at her before kicking the front of the counter with all my might. My actions caused Alex to go into a fit of giggles. "Listen," I snapped. "She doesn't have a cold! And you're not a doctor! You don't have a right to –"

"Bella?" a voice called out from behind me.

I froze in my spot. I knew the voice but I was afraid that if I turned around he'd be gone. "Mama?" Alex called out. He once again patted my face but this time it was an attempt to comfort me.

"Bella."

Inhaling and exhaling a deep breath, I turned around only to come face to face with Carlisle Cullen.

He was still beautiful with his pale skin and topaz eyes; just like I remembered the Cullens. But I couldn't tell if he was happy to see me or terrified. He was definitely worried by the lines in his forehead. I knew that much.

"Carlisle," I began. I bit my lip nervously, afraid to continue. "Can you help me?" I chewed on my lip even more as I waited for Carlisle's reaction. He nodded, a grin now present on his face, before motioning me to follow him.

* * *

He led me into an office that was most likely his. I looked around in awe before taking a seat in front of Carlisle's large oak desk. Shelves and shelves of books lined the walls. It was absolutely amazing.

I sat Alex down in the seat beside me as I struggled to take Lizzie's coat off. Carlisle had already begun to help Alex, who decided to hit Carlisle with his plastic toy keys. Holding my breath, I looked over at the two. I could feel my heartbeat quicken; it was begging to be released from my chest.

But then I felt confusion. Carlisle was laughing and playing with Alex!

"They're beautiful, Bella," Carlisle said as he took a seat behind his desk. "Now what seems to be the problem?"

"Elizabeth's very sick," I explained. "Coughing, crying constantly, and whimpering in her sleep… Her body will be cold but she'll have a fever. This is the most sleep she's had in three days."

Carlisle nodded as he wrote down my daughter's symptoms. I glanced over at Alex. He was attempting to climb out the chair. I smirked and looked down at Lizzie. She was still fast asleep in my arms. "Bella, I'm going to ask you a few questions alright?" Carlisle asked. I nodded an okay.

"Parents names."

"Isabella Marie Swan."

Carlisle looked up at me, obviously silently urging me to continue. I bit down on my lip nervously.

How would Carlisle react when he found out that I didn't know the name of the man who had fathered my children? Would be ashamed? Disgusted?

"I need the father's name, Bella," Carlisle said.

I looked up at him, meeting his gaze. Tears threatened to spill over. "I don't know," I whispered. I didn't bother being loud. I knew he could hear me with being a vampire and all.

His facial expression became concerned. He moved from his chair and took a seat on top of his desk so that he was directly in front of me. Slowly, he crossed his arms before proceeding with his questionnaire.

"What happened, Bella?"

"I was raped."

I heard Carlisle gasp in shock. Alex let out a squeal of giggles before mimicking Carlisle.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you."

I could only nod. I didn't want to tell him – the man who had been like a second father to me – that his son was one of the people I blamed. That I was disappointed with the entire Cullen coven for abandoning me. I let out a quiet sigh.

"Date of birth," Carlisle said.

"December 24, 2007," I replied.

Carlisle's eyes widened but his questions still didn't stop. "Child's name."

"Elizabeth Rae Swan."

Carlisle smiled and complimented, "That's a pretty name." He smiled and looked over at my giggling one-year-old son. "And your son's name?"

"Alexander Jacob," I replied. I was now smiling proudly. It was amazing that Carlisle took such an interest in my children but I couldn't help but wonder why he was.

Carlisle got up from his place on the desk and began to look in Lizzie's ears. The touch of the cold medical instrument stirred Lizzie awake and she began to cry.

I did my best to soother her while Carlisle filled out a piece of paper. In no time, she was back asleep. "She has a severe ear injection," he said. "Is she allergic to any kind of medications?

"No," I replied. "Not that I know of. But I do know that Alex is allergic to amoxicillin."

Carlisle nodded and replied, "I'm going to give you a prescription for Augmentin. It's similar to amoxicillin but it's more of a substitute. I want to be careful giving it to Elizabeth because often twins are allergic to a lot of the same things. Give her a teaspoon two times a day – in the morning and at night. I'd like to see her again in five days."

I nodded as I stood and began putting jacks back on the twins. "Is everyone back, Carlisle? I asked, scooping Alex up into my arms.

"Yes," he replied. "You should stop by tonight." He paused. "Everyone thinks you're dead, Bella."

I raised an eyebrow in Carlisle Cullen's direction. Everyone thought I was dead? Why? Perhaps that's why they decided to return to Forks. No… that couldn't be it. Could it? What the hell did Alice see?

"Why?" I managed to croak out. "Why does everyone assume I'm dead, Carlisle? Why did you come back here?"

"Alice saw you die. You jumped off a cliff."

"I was cliff diving!" I shouted. I winced when Lizzie began to stir again. "Not committing suicide."

"Your future went blank, Bella," Carlisle explained. "Usually that means you're dead."

I rolled my eyes before making my way to the door. "You sound just like Edward," I snapped.

Carlisle let out a quiet chuckle and replied, "Well I did raise him for his entire vampire life, Bella."

I groaned in frustration as I opened the door. I gave Carlisle one last look before quickly living his office with Alex and Lizzie.

"You will stop by sometime tonight, Bella?" I heard Carlisle ask.

I rolled my eyes as I walked down the hall of the hospital. "Sure, sure," I replied quietly. I could hear him laugh and pick up the phone. He was probably calling his family.

My_former _family.


	4. Chapter 3

_Wow! An update! I'm actually trying to get caught up on most of my stories. So here's Chapter Three for Unintended._

_Thanks to my reviewers from last chapter:  
**BellandGinny, The Princess Wolf, this-is-such-a-drag, crazy about twilight., crazycracklady, blood-drip-lips, bewitched85, down.with.jacob, gorgeous.love.xo, TheWorldgoesround, wingedspirit, junayd, softballgirl1136, EdwardCullenEqualsLife, angieLATgirllmfaoXD, mqnkeymadness, Ktau91, Asuka Ishida, shoombadoosarah, Karah, MeyaRose, SWEETxBLOOD, Edwardjustproposed, Love.Always.Alice.And.Jasper, Girlz-Rule, EdwardCullen-CedricDiggoryluv, kittycow2004, KellyWishes-Alot, neo dreamer, snookiepooh94, alittlelate, InkedLoser, lhotshot83, lolly12, Rainy Day In The Pines, pmkatter, Courtlyn, Rachel657062, luv2beloved, Katchelle87, and topaz addiction. ** _

_o.O Holy Carlisle! That's a lot of reviewers! Awesomeness! Please be sure to review this chapter tooooo!_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

I didn't know what time Carlisle wanted me to stop by but to me seven o'clock seemed like a good time.

Being October and close to Halloween, I had dressed Alex and Lizzie in outfits that practically matched. Lizzie wore a orange shirt with candy corn on it. Even the matching black velvet pants had a few pieces of candy corn on the leg. On her head, she also wore a orange headband with a black bow. As for Alex, his shirt was black with a pumpkin on it. The pants were orange with vines running down the leg.

I didn't really care how I looked. I wasn't planning on impressing anyone. I didn't need to impress Edward and I was sure Alice would get a hold of me eventually.

"Ch-" I began to call out. I bit my bottom lip, catching myself in the mistake. "Dad!"

Charlie came running down the stairs, pulling a sweater over his head. "What is it?" he asked. His voice sounded frantic. "Bells? Are you alright?"

"Of course I am," I replied, struggling to hold both babies in my arms that were now, unfortunately, becoming tired. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm going out for a few hours."

"With the twins?" Charlie asked, raising an eyebrow in my direction. He didn't like when I took the twins out pass six. Actually, I'm pretty sure he'd prefer me to never take them anywhere but La Push to see Jacob.

"Yes, Dad," I groaned. I still struggled with the twins and mentally slapped myself for leaving their car seats out in the truck.

"Where are you off to?" he asked. I sighed and wanted to scream. I was hoping that he wouldn't ask any questions and that he'd just let me go on my merry little way. But does he? No. He has to be all protective and whatnot.

"The Cullens," I mumbled. I turned to the door and opened it. I hoped to make a quick get away before he said anything more.

Walking towards my truck, I fumbled with my car keys that I held in my hand. "Bella!" Charlie called after me. I threw open the car door and placed the twins in their car seats before turning back in the direction of my father. "Do you really think that's a good idea? Remember what Edward did to you."

I let out a frustrated sigh and called back, "I'm not going for Edward! Carlisle invited me! He was the doctor who helped Lizzie out today." Charlie's penetrating gaze seemed to soften a bit when I gave him that small piece of information. I climbed into my beat up truck and placed the key in the ignition.

"What time will you be back?" he shouted.

I turned the car on. The sound of the engine startled Alex and Lizzie. "Around nine!" I shouted before slamming my door shut.

"Ready?" I asked Lizzie and Alex as I backed the truck out of the driveway. Charlie was still standing in the doorway.

* * *

The whole ride from the house to the Cullens was nerve racking. My hands clenched the steering wheel so tight that not only did my knuckles turn white but I felt as if it would snap at any given moment. 

I was half expecting Alice to come running through the large door at the sound of my loud truck making its way down their driveway. But she didn't come. Only Carlisle and Esme were standing outside waiting for me.

That was completely unusual. Not even Emmett was waiting.

I turned off my truck after putting it in park and reached over to unbuckle Lizzie. Esme already had the passenger side door open and was taking Alex out of his car seat.

Esme seemed to enjoy herself. A smile never left her face. She looked genuinely happy as she held my son close to her chest. Alex seemed to like her too by the way he was giggling when Esme made faces at him.

"It's so nice to see you again, Bella," Esme said to me as we walked inside the overly large house. I smiled at her as she and Carlisle led me into the living room.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as I sat down and began working Lizzie out of her jacket. Esme sat down beside me and helped Alex.

"Well, Alice is –"

"Bella!" Alice's excited voice called out. Before I could even look up, Alice was running at me.

"Alice, be careful!" Carlisle scolded. His fatherly tone stopped Alice right in her tracks just before she lunged at me.

"You have a baby?" Alice asked me. Curiosity filled her small pixie voice. She obviously hadn't seen anything of this happen.

"Actually," I began. "I have two… babies." Alice's golden eyes darted back and forth between the twins. For a few moments, her face held no smile but soon her lips twitched upwards into one.

"They're adorable!" Alice exclaimed. She was trying to control herself and rocked back and forth. She looked like she might explode at any given moment from all the energy that she was keeping bundled up. "Can I hold one?"

Esme glanced over at me and I nodded my approval. "Which one would you like? Lizzie or Alex?"

Alice chewed lightly on the bottom of her lip in deep thought. "Both!" she cried out. I laughed as I handed her Lizzie. Esme handed Alex over even though I think she didn't really want to.

The black-haired girl before me walked back and forth, giggling and talking to my children. In all honesty, this wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I was expecting the Cullen and Hale children to be seated in the very room that I was. I expected my eyes to meet Edward's. Seeing Alice and Esme first was wonderful.

"So where is everyone else?" I repeated my question from earlier.

"Carlisle made all of us stay upstairs," Alice said with a giggle.

"And obviously you were the only one who didn't listen," Carlisle practically growled.

Alice stopped in her place and looked at her adoptive father, a grin present on her face. "Of course," Alice laughed. "You should know that you can't keep me from seeing Bella!"

I smiled at Alice's remark and continued to see her interact with the twins. I had been so caught up in visiting with Alice, Carlisle and Esme that I didn't even see the one person who had meant everything to me until he stood in the archway.

"Bella."


	5. Chapter 4

_I planned on getting this up earlier but kept rewriting it. I'm sorry it's not that long but I'm tired and ready for bed._

_Thanks to my reviewers from Chapter Three:  
**Batella the one and only, Bella's Bff, lhotshot83, Zaneytwilightgirl, softballgirl1136, Jupiter22, deepcutfighter, MeyaRose, BellandGinny, The Princess Wolf, Independent-Chick-92, twilightlover16, mazatrix isstrange, angieLATgirllmfaoXD, Edward desirable Number 1, Lucy, junayd, snookiepooh94, Love.Always.Alice.And.Jasper, edwardlover45, topaz addiction, Capricorn75, tears-of-redemption, Tulips at Twilight, EdwardCullen-CedricDiggoryluv, latuacantante4him, breakingdawn24, barbiedoll123, Girlz-Rule, sweetkyo, IsabellaCullenGinnyPotter, and Angeliss.**_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_Edward's POV_

The thoughts of my brothers and sisters filled my mind as we all, excluding Rosalie, peered out of a window in Carlisle's office. He had confined us upstairs for the time being. He wouldn't tell us why but neither he nor Esme had bothered to conceal their minds from me. I managed to read their thoughts and had been shocked by what I had found out.

Bella – _my _Bella – was coming.

Almost immediately, I had relayed the news to my siblings which resulted in a bouncing Alice, a nervous Jasper and a grinning Emmett. Rosalie was the still the same and occupying herself by looking in her compact mirror. She acted as if she didn't care but her thoughts said otherwise.

She too was glad to have the clumsy little human back at home.

_I wonder what the occasion is! _Alice's thoughts practically screamed. I glanced over at her, only for a moment, to see her jumping up and down. Jasper was trying to calm her down with his gift. She was long gone by now.

"A car is coming," Rosalie piped up without turning her attention away from her mirror.

The rest of us turned in the direction of the window and watched as Bella pulled her red truck into the driveway. How we had been so preoccupied not to hear it was beyond me.

Already I could pick up Bella's scent of freesia and strawberry shampoo. But she wasn't the only scent we all could smell. There was also the smell of lavender. All the scents were lovely mixed in together.

Alice moved away from the window and stood by the door, waiting for the opportune moment to run downstairs to pounce on Bella.

I watched as Esme and Bella, each holding something close to their chest, walked inside.

The sound of the door filled my ears. Both Emmett and I turned in the direction of the door. Alice had opened it.

"Alice, no," I growled quietly. "Please – for once – listen to Carlisle!"

Alice opened the door farther and peaked outside of the room. She turned back to us and smiled before disappearing at vampire speed down the stairs.

"She doesn't ever listen, does she?" I asked mainly myself.

"They're adorable!" Alice's high pitched voice filled the house. "Can I hold one?"

I exchanged looks with my brothers before I also moved to the open door.

_Pretty,_a voice said. I had never heard this voice before but whoever it belonged to sounded young and innocent.

"Which one would you like? Lizzie or Alex?" Bella asked my sister.

I quietly made my way to the top of the stairs in order to listen closely. The voice I had heard had belonged to this Lizzie and Alex. Had Phil and Renee had children who Bella was simply watching? They had to be the lavender scent and the voice no doubt belonged to one of them.

"Both!" Alice cried out. Bella's laughter sounded in my ears. After two years, she still sounded like a beautiful angel to me.

Alice walked back and forth, giggling and talking, I assume, to Lizzie and Alex.

"So where is everyone else?" Bella asked.

"Carlisle made all of us stair upstairs," my sister giggled.

_If only you'd listen,_ Carlisle thought to himself.

"And obviously you were the only one who didn't listen," Carlisle practically growled.

Alice's pacing stopped. "Of course," Alice laughed. "You should know that you can't keep me from seeing Bella!"

I let out a quiet and frustrated sigh before making my way down the stairs. I approached the archway and my voice felt like it had been caught in my throat.

There Bella sat. She was more than beautiful and I hated myself even more for ever leaving her.

The angel didn't seem to notice me but my family knew that I was present. I unclenched and clenched my fists over and over again in an attempt to calm myself.

"Bella," I said, letting my presence be known to her.

_Bella's POV_

My heart literally skipped a beat when I saw the beautiful God known as Edward Cullen standing in the doorway. There was so much tension that not even a knife could cut it. Alex and Lizzie's giggles filled the room. I watched closely as Edward glanced over at the twins. I longed to have his gift – to be able to read minds.

The look on Edward's face was filled with only two emotions. Hurt and Confusion. Perhaps the minds of Alex and Lizzie are blocked off… like mine?

"Your daughter," Edward began. While his face showed what he was feeling, his voice was completely void of any emotion. "She thinks Alice is pretty. But your son… his mind is completely blank."

So Alex was the one Edward couldn't read…

"How have you been, Edward?" I asked casually, trying to appear normal. Esme reached over to pat my hand as if to reassure me that everything would be more than alright.

"Fine," Edward replied. I mentally laughed when Edward didn't move from his spot. Thank God he couldn't read my mind. I didn't need him to know just how much the whole family had really hurt me. "And you?"

I glanced over at my children, who were fighting off slumber in Alice's arms. Alice's necklace was clenched tightly in Alex's hand. "I've been better," I replied, my gaze still not faltering.

"So they are yours?" Edward asked.

I wanted to scream that of course they were mine but I settled for a nod.

Yeah, this wasn't completely awkward…

"And their father?" Edward questioned.

My gaze turned away from my children and I began to focus on my chipped fingernail polish. I had hoped that Carlisle would've mentioned about the rape but of course not. He had saved that for me.

"Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper," Carlisle said. "Come downstairs."

I let out a nervous sigh before looking up at the group.

Yippee. Story time.


	6. Chapter 5

So I'm trying to get my stories all caught up

_So I'm trying to get my stories all caught up! Since I have more Twilight fanfics going, they're my top priorities for being updated right now!_

_Thanks to my reviewers last chapter:_

_**cullen-obsession, Kkenzzie, tiffani, Asuka Ishida, rocknfire12345, Christy4ever, cetp, Hinamori Sohma18, Twinewecl, Ktau91, mickey160, slitherinprincess3, jessica, sangotaisho, InnerShadow, mrs Edward cullenxxx, Bonitas, micz, MULAN-IFUWEREGAY, Angeliss, broken.isabellaxx, Lobaa, Midday Moonlight, xXx twilightrules xXx, pixiegirl76, lolly12, jenniblue421, wingedspirit, lataucantante4him, beyondhope0322, Jommy4L210, neo dreamer, d4ni3ll3, EdwardCullenEqualsLife, Y-cant-EC-be-reality, edwardlover45, deathequalsoul, BellaMariewan, The Princess Wolf, topazfire, BellandGinny, snookiepooh94, Jupiter22, Karah, angieLATgirllmfaoXD, Bani93, topaz addiction, Simply Emma, MeyaRose, Alicechen, barbiedoll123, Screeching Twilight, lucy, Girlz-Rule, breakingdawn24, My-Edward-1992, Capricorn75, deepcutfighter, KrystalCullen, Love.Always.Alice.and.Jasper, meg, Tulips at Twilight, mazatrix isstrange, EdwardCullen-CedricDiggoryluv, softballgirl1136. **_

_Holy cow that's a lot of reviews. I'm not even gonna count them all but I'm glad to see that I'm only 29 reviews from 200! Woohoo! I'd also like to apologize that this chapter isn't that long but I'm thinking of doing next chapter in Rosalie's POV so you'll see why I stopped where I did._

_Okay, now review and hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_Edward's POV_

Bella looked absolutely nervous as Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper came downstairs. Thankfully, Jasper was nearby.

He took a seat right next to Bella and placed his hand on her shoulder, sending a stronger calm wave into her body. She visibly relaxed. Her shoulders were no longer hunched over and she had stopped biting her fingernails.

"Thanks," she told Jasper. He nodded.

"Now go on, Bella," Carlisle urged. I remained standing. No one needed to crowd Bella right now.

_Sad, _Lizzie's voice entered my mind. I glanced over at the toddler before turning my attention back to Bella.

"It happened three months after you left," Bella said, her voice trailing off into a whisper.

Looking out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie roll her eyes. I let out a quiet hiss that only my family could hear.

_Calm yourself, Edward, _Carlisle scolded. Now I was the one to want to roll my eyes. If Rosalie could, why couldn't I?

"I was working at Newton's and Mike asked me to lock up," Bella continued. Her eyes trailed from her nails, to the floor then to my face.

If only I could read her mind…

"He had to meet Jess in twenty minutes so I agreed to do that one little thing for him." She took a deep breath and returned her gaze to the floor. "I didn't even realize that a man had been in the store. He held a gun to my back, made me get into the back room… And he…"

"No," I growled, knowing all too well what she was about to say. "Don't you dare say that word, Bella."

"I was…"

"Bella!"

Her nervous gaze turned deadly when our eyes met. Bella had never looked at me this way before but I suppose I had deserved it. I left her behind with no intentions of ever returning to her.

"You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do, Edward Cullen!" she yelled. "You and this entire family left me, remember? So, instead of my rapist being six feet under, he's running free and probably raping other teenage girls!"

Everyone stared at Bella in shock. Carlisle seemed to be completely calm during her outburst but as for the rest of us, we were fuming. I knew of Bella's fate before she even said the word… the word _rape_.

How could anyone ever do that to anyone?

My fists clenched and unclenched. Someone would pay for hurting my Bella. Even if she never forgave me for leaving, I would bring her justice. No one, especially Bella, deserved to go through so much in such a short amount of time. Couldn't she ever have any peace of mind?

"Uh oh," I heard Emmett say.

The sound of the door being ripped off of its hinges brought me out of my thoughts. I looked around the room.

Rosalie was gone.


	7. Chapter 6

_So I've decided to just keep reading fanfictions. Two have already given me motivation!_

_Everyday From Right Now by pacifickay for my HP story Who I Am. If you LOVE Harry Potter and ship Ron and Hermione, totally check it out. _

_Sexed Up Hair is a Distraction by SadlyObsessed helped me with this chapter of Unintended. So you should definitely check these two out! Like right now! Okay well… not right now but AFTER this chapter of Unintended!_

_Also, don't ask me how I got motivation from those two stories because I really don't know. I was just reading them and ideas popped into my head!_

_Oh yeah! I'd also like to point out that this chapter may get a bit confusing but upon request, I've thrown in Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett so you all know how they feel. Go easy on me. I've only ever done Alice, Bella and Edward!_

_Also thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_Bella's POV_

Why had Rosalie acted that way when I mentioned I had been raped?

When I had mentioned it to everyone, she looked the angriest… and the most upset. She looked as if she had cared that I had been through that. But why? She hated me!

* * *

_Rosalie's POV_

_**IN HER BMW **_

I couldn't believe it. Bella – clumsy, smart, human Bella – had suffered the same fate I had. Rape. It was so hard to believe that we had been through the same thing but at least she had survived and without becoming a vampire.

My hands clenched even tighter around my steering wheel and I could feel it crack underneath the pressure. I had made the man who attacked me pay and I would get revenge against Bella's rapist too.

"No rapist should live to see another day," I murmured to myself as I slammed my foot harder on to the gas pedal, driving all the way through Forks and planning my revenge.

* * *

_**BACK AT THE CULLEN HOUSEHOLD**_

_Alice's POV_

My lips quivered as if I were about to cry at Bella's news. How could anyone do that to a person?

Dry sobs fought to escape but I wouldn't allow them. Jasper was already feeling so much from our family that he didn't need to feel sadness too.

Why hadn't I seen this? I could have prevented it!

_Emmett's POV_

A low growl rumbled deep within my chest. First Rose and then Bella…

I couldn't even begin to explain the anger that I felt. When I had first heard Rose's story, I had wished that she hadn't already gotten revenge but now there was Bella and I had the opportunity to kick some butt. The bastard would pay for hurting our human. I'd make sure of that.

_Jasper's POV_

Emotion after emotion was hitting me like a damn tidal wave. They were so strong that I had to prop myself up against the sofa.

Through the wave of emotions, I glanced between Bella and Edward. Bella looked hurt, confused, angry…. So many emotions were coming from such a small person. For once I wished that I could have the ability to read minds and for Bella's mind to be an open book.

As for my brother, his face was contorted with agony. It was hard to just glance at him let alone feel his pain. I knew from these past two years that he wasn't just in pain over Bella's rape but because of how he left her behind.

With a quiet sigh, I did my best to send out as much calm as I possibly could but it was difficult. The anger seemed to overpower the other emotion.

_Esme's POV_

I clutched tightly to Carlisle's arm almost immediately after Bella's outburst. She didn't need to tell us how she felt. She didn't need Jasper to feel her emotions because all of us knew what she felt.

From the first day I met Bella, she had been like a daughter to me and to Carlisle. It was hard to just pack up and leave without saying goodbye.

But now here she was – a teenage mother.

Bella is so young and has had so much happen to her in such a short period of time. James, our family leaving, rape, becoming a mother to twins…

How could she handle it all?

I looked at her as I slowly loosened my grip on my husband's arm. For a brief moment our eyes met and during that split second, I made a silent promise to myself.

I'd help Bella with taking care of her children even if she refused it or even if Edward wanted to leave again. He was my son but he didn't need me like my daughter did.

_Carlisle's POV_

Since Bella had come to my office earlier that day, I had hid my thoughts from Edward and pretended that everything was normal.

But I couldn't pretend anymore.

Although I appeared to be calm, I was completely angry. Angry with the fowl creature known as Bella's rapist who called himself a man. Angry at the entire family for leaving Bella behind to deal with this. It was completely insane now that I think about it.

We had all fled in order to protect Bella from our kind but what we didn't think about was that someone of her kind could hurt her just as badly. She was lucky to escape with only pregnancy. She had been able to go on with her life without being turned into a vampire. But yet… when I looked at her, I could tell something more was going on inside that mind of hers.

She looked completely worn out; like she hadn't been the same in years.

Of course becoming a mother to twins would wear any woman out but Bella looked as if her flame had been extinguished long before Elizabeth and Alexander came along.

Out of the corner of my eye, I glanced at Esme. A look of determination was present on her face. She had set her mind to something and she had no plans to back down.

_Edward's POV_

My fists clenched tightly at my sides for about the twentieth time. The thoughts of my family only seemed to fuel my anger.

_He'll pay…_

_How can she stand on her feet? She looks exhausted…_

_I promise that no matter what, I'll be there for Bella and her children._

_God, Edward! You're such an idiot!_

I shot a look at Alice, who even though she was becoming more distraught, smirked at me.

_I thought you might like that one, _she thought.

I rolled my eyes and glanced at the children Alice still held on to.

_She cries at night_, Lizzie said as she glanced at me. _We don't like it._

Turning my attention to Bella, I sighed. "Do you care if I take Lizzie outside for a minute?" I asked. "I'd like to have a little chat with her."

Bella raised an eyebrow and looked at me as if I was completely insane. "She's barely even two! How can you possibly have a conversation with her?"

Alice handed Lizzie over to me and I tapped the side of my head with my finger. "I can hear her thoughts," I said. "And she is rather smart."

I nodded to my family before walking out the back door with the child in my arms.

* * *

I set down in the grass, placing Lizzie in front of me. Her green eyes held so much life and wonder as she stared intently back at me.

"You can understand me, correct?" I asked her.

Lizzie giggled. _Yes._

"Tell me about Bella."

_Mommy?_

I nodded but frowned when Lizzie abruptly stopped smiling.

_She's sad all the time. _Lizzie glanced down at a leaf and it seemed to hold her attention for a few minutes. _Her crying wakes me and Alex up in the middle of the night. That upsets Pop Pop. It wakes him up too._

I glanced up at the cloudy sky, thinking about what else I wanted to ask Bella's daughter. Lizzie was so observant just like her mother.

_Are you going to be our new daddy?_

My eyes darted back to Lizzie. The brown haired girl sat there, gazing at me with wonder and hope. "I don't think so," I replied. "Your mommy doesn't seem to like me much anymore."

_She loves you._

"And how would you know that?"

_From the pictures that you put in the floor. She looks at them every night before going to sleep and she listens to a… _Lizzie's face turned into one of deep thought. I smiled at her. Even as an infant, she was exactly like my Bella! _A CD? I think that's what Mommy called it. My favorite is her lullaby._

"Lizzie," I said as I inched my way closer to the child. Lizzie watched before getting on her knees and hands to crawl towards me. She succeeded and I placed her in my lap. "Do you know what kind of danger you, your brother and Mommy are all in?"

_I don't think vampires are very dangerous._

"How did you --?"

_Mommy. She said you get your blood from animals. _She looked up at me._ Does that mean like kitties and puppies?_

I chuckled and shook my head. "I prefer the big… kitties. Like Mountain Lions."

_Good. They're big and mean. _There was a moment of silence between the two of us for a few minutes. _Edward, don't leave Mommy again. It hurts her. We don't like when she's sad._

"I won't leave her ever again," I quietly promised Lizzie. "Us Cullens will be there for you Swans."

* * *

_**THE TOWN OF FORKS/ROSALIE'S BMW**_

_Rosalie's POV_

I raced through Forks before finally pulling up the emergency brake and sliding into a spot outside of Newton's. My anger was at its highest peak now.

Climbing out of my vehicle, I could see Mike Newton trying desperately to sell a tent to a couple. I had to get them out of there. Letting out a sigh, I made my way to the doors and walked in.

The talking between Mike and the customers seemed to stop as they looked at me. "I'd go with that brand," I told the couple. "It's the kind I use."

The couple stared at me, blinking every so often. Once again my beauty had gotten what I wanted and right now I wanted them to leave so I could speak to Newton alone. "We'll take this one," the man said after coming out of his daze. Mike nodded and rang the tent up.

Finally, the couple had left and I was left alone with the boy.

"I see you're back in town," Mike told me yet he refused to look me in the eyes. I'm sure it scared him. My topaz orbs weren't topaz anymore but a dark and terrifying black. "Edward's back too then?"

"We're all back," I replied casually. _Let him talk first, Rose,_ I told myself. _Then bring Bella up._

"Does Bella know?"

"Yes."

"How did she take it?"

"Rather well."

"Not much of a talker are you?"

I shrugged. "I'm not really here to discuss our return, Mike Newton," I said calmly but my voice held tons of venom. "I've come to discuss what happened here two years ago."

"So she told you?"

"That's why I'm here."

Mike glanced back over his shoulder toward a door. I could only assume that it was where it happened. "They haven't caught him," Mike said in a hushed tone. "Chief Swan has devoted his life to finding the guy. No such luck."

"Couldn't Bella identify him?"

"She said he was behind her most of the time." He paused before looking sharply at me. "Why do you even care anyway? You left her behind. For months she was completely comatose. I don't know what happened but when she found out she was pregnant, she snapped out of it. She knew that she had to get over Edward in order to raise her children."

"We didn't want to leave, Newton," I spat. "It was Edward who did but that's beside the point. The reason I care is because years ago, I was a victim of rape and I want to get my revenge."

Mike stared in shock and I turned to walk back out the door. "What can you do?" he called once I reached the door. "You're just a girl!"

I stopped in my tracks and glared at Mike over my shoulder. "You'd be surprised at how strong I am," I growled before exiting the store and leaving Mike Newton in complete silence.

* * *

_**BACK AT THE CULLEN HOUSEHOLD**_

_Alice's POV_

Outside, we all could hear Edward having a deep conversation with Lizzie. The child would giggle and clap her hands. Sometimes she'd even make cute little baby sounds. It was going to be fun having Alex and Lizzie around!

But my thoughts came to an abrupt halt when a vision hit me…

_There was a man in a busy city that resembled Seattle. He had blond hair and green eyes. The man looked as if he was focused, as if he was hunting for his prey. He smiled when he saw a teenage girl, about sixteen – maybe seventeen – and he followed her when she took a turn down a small side road. _

I came out of my trance as soon as I heard the girl scream. Holding tightly to Jasper's arm, I glanced around the room at my family then down at Alex, who had fallen asleep in my arms. "He's going to strike again."


	8. New Penname

Sorry it's not an update

Sorry it's not an update. I wasn't going to send this out but I don't want to lose my readers/reviewers!

This is my new name, Cinnamint Kitty. A friend of mine thought it up. Anyway, I'm formerly known as PrincessSolaria. Now I must get back to updating my profile so I can start to get updates for my stories out! Thanks!


	9. Chapter 7

_Now don't jump down my throat. I'm sorry it's so short. 682 words but it's an update and I didn't want to drag this chapter out too long. Next chapter will definitely be longer! _

_Thanks to my reviewers:_

**_Edwards only lover, ooboo14, missmuse, Vegetarian.Hunter, ExperimentalMe, muggleinlove, ILYMICHY, zandra, Kason08, Zandra, ItsTwilightAgain, Mina-chan89, Angeliss, The Princess Wolf, Traviesa, hyacinthblu, Jessicacf, enchantedgirl, Megareader25, MeggyandHaku, SignedSealedWritten, love-twilight-fanfics, sex-on-legs, softballgirl1136, ClareCatasrophe, Callie, x0xZanessa-Jashleyx0x, Girlz-Rule, Kkenzzie, Rainy Day In The Pines, mrs edward cullenxxx, breakingdawn24, lucy, Niki, vampirerocker09, Bella's Bff, BellandGinny, EdwardsKitten, katara022, she is brighter, blooding twilight, CaramelBoost, Katchelle87, latuacantante4him, MeyaRose, Twinewecl, bethann2103, ShineForMe, Jennipher, Khlarka2, EdwardCullenEqualsLife, Hinamori Sohma18, obsessedwithTwilight09, cullen-obsession, Mrs.SophieCullen, popcornandstarbursts, Kindergartener-at-Heart, Sara the Happy Grimm Reaper, TotallyTwilightObsessed, Popo-xXxILoveEdwardxXx, lollipop-O, obsessedwithjamespotter, Michele, lolly12, Edward911, Christy4ever, Javelon, snookiepooh94, XxeternallyxXxdamnedxX, Vampires-Rock4eva, OECD, Twi-hard326, TakeOutYourTeethAndBiteMe, chaffsters33, driia, edwardandbellabelong2gether, Hells-Fallen-Angel, twilightgurl22, Imagine the Unimaginable, SassyAni, dorkiegrl2, Queen of True Love, Dr34ming, Aganippe, Blackvirign17, Tatarata, TwilightNerd, KrystalCullen, BellaIsEdwardCrazy, tu es mon ame and assuit._**

_Wow... that's A LOT of reviewers. Thanks so much! And once again I'm sorry it's so short! Please Review anyway!_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**RPOV (Rosalie)**

_In Her BMW_

Awful human.

'_You're just a girl._' Ha! If only he knew what this old girl could do. If I didn't care so damn much about my family, I would have snapped his neck right then and there but I couldn't expose what we were. I couldn't hurt Bella anymore.

A growl rumbled deep within my chest as I drove up the pathway to my home. I was furious with myself that I couldn't figure out much but I did know that he was on the run and perhaps Alice had foreseen something. That would be a big help in my mission to bring down the rapist.

With a frustrated sigh, I turned off the vehicle and just sat there with my head on the steering wheel not caring that my horn was blaring obnoxiously.

**BPOV (Bella)**

The sound of a horn blared loudly from outside and I knew it was Rosalie but that didn't matter. What mattered was what Alice had just seen. My rapist. The father of my children. He was out there and ready to claim his next victim. Who knows how many girls he's assaulted since me?

"Bella."

I looked up to see that it was Carlisle who had spoken and Rosalie had now joined us. She took a seat next to Emmett, who protectively wrapped an arm over her shoulders.

"Bella," Carlisle began, hesitating. "Have you been tested for any sexually transmitted diseases?"

"Yes… about a week after I was raped. I'm fine."

Carlisle nodded and rubbed his chin, contemplating his thoughts. "I know it's been a while," Carlisle said. "But do you think that I could conduct some of my own tests?"

"B-blood tests?"

"It really is the only way, Bella. I can assure you that I will make it quick and painless."

"When?" I asked. The sooner the better and I knew that if I refused, at least one of the Cullens would be jumping down my throat about it. Most likely Alice or Edward. Perhaps even both.

"Tomorrow? Does that sound good to you?"

"I-I have classes," I stammered. "Until eight."

"I don't think you should be out, walking a campus at night, Bella," Edward said, appearing in the doorway holding my giggling daughter. "It's not safe."

"Don't you think I know that?" I spat, quickly standing. "I have lived in fear for two whole years. But isn't what those kind of people enjoy most? _Fear_? Rapists and murderers are no better than the vampires that feed on humans. It's the fear and hunt that thrills them."

"You know a lot about this type of thing, Bella," Jasper accused.

"Of course. I'm a victim to both and not only that but I've had to do numerous papers on criminals."

"What's your major?" Esme asked. I assumed she was only trying to lighten the mood and it seemed to be working at least a little bit.

"Criminal Justice with a minor in English Literature."

Emmett chuckled, earning a hard swat in the back of the head from Rosalie. "Whaaaat?" He whined.

"You're being rude," Rosalie hissed.

"Well I'm sorry but I just find it funny that our clumsy human is majoring in a subject that involves running."

"I'll have you knowing that I'd mastered some of my klutziness, Emmett," I answered with a laugh. "I can't afford to be walking while holding my children and falling."

"Okay then!" Alice exclaimed, bouncing back from her vision. "So what are we going to do about this guy? We'll have to act face and until then, I'll keep a look out."

"Track him," Rosalie answered coldly. "His scent will be in the blood of Alex and Lizzie. We get their blood and pick out the scent. Then…" She stood up and started walking, glancing at the faces of everyone in the room before landing on me. Our eyes locked. "Then when we find him, we kill him."


	10. Chapter 8

_Le gasp! An update!_

_I plan on updating Reincarnated, Right Here and If I Didn't Have You on Sunday. Today? Today you get Accidentally In Love (My POTC Fanfic), The Will to Live AND Unintended! I'm going to try to update three stories every few days. So yeah! _

_Thanks to my reviewers:_

**_MyLion.MyLamb., xSylviax, Anima Bella, yesi'mleashingmyimagination, crazycracklady, twiLight-fan1207, Dr. Tsukiko Sohma, team-cullen-luv, LisaMackXx, Twilighteen-2011, smileyjarvis, jacoblover, dmhgbz, bella almost cullen, roxanne kelly, a bebo account whose name didn't show up completely, uptonmama, Mangageek94, Chelsea, ownpersonalhell, stab.me.and.i.will.be.your.bff, obsessedwithtwilight, LuvCBLuvJP, DorkySexyVixen, bloomsky, KdMac, Black Duct Tape, americanlatinajapanesegirl, Jemnezmy, HermioneSparta, PattinsonGirl513, Isaella Marie Cullen, whitezcar, Viva La Vida 191, Phantom-writer3739, LILWL, tu es mon ame, Kate, Screeching Twlight, firegirl25, homepage, jakesbabe, pjkeigwin, leilar, twilightgurl22, Erica -Practicemakesperfect.-, Traviesa, XxEternallyxXxDamnedxX, Angeliss, obsessedwithjamespotter, Just-Peechy, CrystalHeart01, loriab21, ANGELOFTHEBLACKROSES, rry, barbarito, MeyaRose, Angel of Nightfall, OcherEyes21, nightHxC, fran09, sparkle-in-the-sun, TwilightNerd, barbiedoll123, AliceReincarnation, Panda Blitz Cullen, vampires in love, Edward4eva, Mrs.SophieCullen, Jellybean the Cow, Girlz-Rule, EdwardsKitten, Queen of True Love, love-twilight-fanfics, latuacantante4him, soccer16, Eddielover101, lilnydancer625805, Rebekah, Sendmeonmyway, lolly12, SassyAni, Tatarata, twilightpheonix123 and dorkiegrl2._**

_If you review, I'll reply back with a quote from next chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

That night, just a little after ten, I placed my yawning children into their cribs. I wasn't the least bit tired which for me wasn't normal since I became a mother. My mind was racing with thoughts and my heart was swirling with all of my pent up emotions.

I didn't know what to do or how I felt about everything that was going on.

The Cullens were back and I had some new friendship with Rosalie. And Alex and Lizzie seemed to have become acquainted with the vampires. Lizzie's new favorite word was Eddie and Alex was fascinated by their graceful movements. When they'd move, his eyes would follow them and none of them were capable of leaving the room without setting the crying off.

I let out a sigh and sat in the rocking chair, gazing at the two cribs in the room. Through the bars, I could see them staring back at me, both lying on their stomachs. They were so smart for being so small and they would be two in just two months…

Christmas…

Alice would see. She'd see and want to spoil them rotten with gifts. I let out a laugh setting the twins into their own giggles. But I didn't mind. I missed Alice terribly. All of them, even Edward, I had missed but would a birthday party for the twins turn into the birthday party that had ruined my life? The birthday party from hell?

"Ugh!" I cried in aggravation.

Downstairs, I could hear the television go mute. "Bells?" Charlie called out. "You ok?"

"Fine!" I lied.

He seemed to be content with that answer as the news from the television came back, making its way upstairs.

The giggling of my babies stopped before going into soft whimpers, much like they did when they wanted to be held. I let out a breath of air before standing and going in between the two cribs, picking up Lizzie first then Alex. "You two should be asleep," I told them as I walked to my room...

They glanced at me before glancing at the window. Both stared intently at it before there was a quiet knock on the glass.

Alice and Edward were crouched outside, scoping the yard and nearby areas. Lizzie giggled. "Eddie!" she cried out, clapping her hands. More giggles followed before she began squirming in my arms, her own arms open wide for Edward.

I placed Alex and Lizzie on my bed, sticking their pacifiers in their mouths before unlocking and opening the door. Edward and Alice climbed in; Alice closed the window behind her and Edward closed the door.

"Everything okay?" I questioned, an eyebrow raised.

It had been so long since I had any vampires in my room. It felt weird but strangely normal. Nice even.

Alice turned her gaze to me. "Rosalie is ready to kill Jasper."

* * *

**RPOV**

_The Cullen Household_

"Are you out of your mind?!" I hissed at Jasper. He was so mental! There had been times when I was all for using Bella as bait but not this time.

"It was just a suggestion," Jasper tried to explain. His gift was going into overtime as I tried to control my emotions but it wasn't working to well. He was angry which was only fueling my own rage.

"A stupid suggestion! Jasper, she's got children! We can't put her in the middle of this!"

"You pretty much wanted to use Lizzie and Alex!"

"Their scent! I wanted to get acquainted with it before tracking the bastard! It's different! Your idea was just completely insensitive!"

"Jasper, Rosalie," Carlisle began. I quickly glanced at my father figure before turning my attention back to Jasper. "Calm down. The _both_ of you."

Ugh. Men. All insensitive jerks.

I hissed loudly before lunging myself at Jasper, clawing at him as he defended himself. We both fell to the ground, causing the floor to crack underneath us.

"Enough!" Esme shouted. But neither of us listened as we continued to fight.

* * *

**BPOV**

Lizzie whimpered and reached her arms out for Edward. He smiled his beautiful crooked smile before bending down and taking her into his arms.

"She likes you," I commented. He glanced at me, his smile widening. "So let me get this strait… Rosalie and Jasper… are arguing because Jasper wants to use me as bait? And Rosalie is against it?" Alice nodded. "And why aren't you two there? Alice, you're _always_ with Jasper."

"He's trying to calm Rosalie down but his anger is making it impossible. It's affecting all of us. Edward and I had to leave." She clasped her hands together before taking a seat on my bed. "So… I hear the twins are turning two."

I groaned. I knew it was coming but so damn soon? Why me? She'd want all of us to go shopping and I'd be dealing with fussy twins all day and night.

"Yeah. Christmas Eve," I answered, watching Alex climb into Alice's lap. He gurgled and reached up, playing with the choker on Alice's neck that held the Cullen Crest.

"Will you let me plan the party? We can hold it at our place. We'll invite Charlie and Renee –"

"And what would you do about the werewolves, Alice?" I asked.

"Werewolves?"

"The La Push boys. They're werewolves. I know they can't set foot on your land. Vice versa. Jacob is practically their uncle. He has been there since day one. He can't and won't miss their second birthday."

"Well…" Alice trailed off. She was thinking. I knew it would be hard allowing werewolves around. Edward was clearly uncomfortable with Lizzie and Alex even associating with the beasts. "What if we hold it here then? We can get a few tents and put heaters inside to keep everyone warm. I'm not too fond of associating with the mutts but it's not for us. It's for Alex and Lizzie." Alex laughed in agreement. I glanced at Lizzie. She was busily patting Edward's face, having a conversation with him.

**EPOV**

Werewolves.

What had Bella gotten herself into? I tried to hide my distaste when Lizzie began patting my face with her hands. I looked at her and our eyes met.

_Uncle Jacob. _I smiled. _He takes care of Mommy. Mended her when she was broken. _

"Really?" I questioned, trying to sound enthusiastic for the child.

_Yep. He's not bad_, she explained. _Billy and Uncle Jacob bought us our beds. And Uncle Jacobs's friends helped with our room. Mommy had us early. It wasn't finished._

"So you care for him?"

_Very much._

**BPOV**

"Please, Bella?" Alice pleaded. I turned my attention away from Lizzie and Edward. Alice was staring at me, her topaz eyes wide with hope and excitement.

I let out a sigh. "Fine but please don't go overboard, Alice. And nothing that can cause injuries involving blood."

"Got it! We'll also go shopping next week for supplies and clothes. We'll make a day of it!"

I let out a laugh; Alex and Lizzie joined in. they were going to have a party. Thrown by Alice. Outside in December. I inwardly groaned, sitting at the computer desk. The shopping I wasn't looking forward too but I was looking forward to spending time with Alice.

Great.


	11. Chapter 9

**AN: **_This chapter went into a different direction than I wanted to do. I was going to have maybe two paragraphs of shopping with Alice and then a time jump to Dec. 24 - Lizzie and Alex's birthday._

_The birthday will be next chapter though!_

_Thanks to my reviewers:_

**_3daygirl, Penelope-BallyCastle, twilighterortwihater, Queen of True Love, TwilightNerd, Twilighteen-2011, eclipseee, Kolored, OcherEyes21, Twilightfan000001, MesshaBlack, AliceReincarnation, softballgirl1136, JillyReb, XxEternallyxXxDamnedxX, knp10, Sendmeonmyway, storm-brain, Anima Bella, obsessedwithjamespotter, Rebekah, lilnydancer625805, Phantom-writer3739, AnimeAngel41, latuacantante4him, edwardbellaforever, HermioneSparta, MyLion.MyLamb., sparkle-in-the-sun, xXx.La.tua.cantante.xXx, ocd4twilight, deviLISH-innocence, Sbaglio, ChrissyBellaDiva, bella almost cullen, Popo-xXxILoveEdwardxXx, Jellybean the Cow, Girlz-Rule, kg31goddess, Ashley0502, americanlatinajapanesegirl, 102655, barbiedoll123, Just-Peechy, angieLATgirllmfaoXD, dorkiegirl2, Kkenzzie, Edward Prefers Brunettes, Aganippe, lolly12, Eddielover101, XSylviaX, PattinsonGirl513, SassyAni, Kason08, Tatarata, sweetkyo and babyboo40794._**

_One more thing before you review, there's a poll up on my profile page whether you prefer a quote or a passage when I reply to reviews._

_Now I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review! If you review, for now I'll reply with a quote!  
_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

A week later, Alice made plans to go shopping even though the twins' birthday was nearly two months away. She arrived bright and earlier, much to the twins' dismay, with shopping bags. 'New clothes for the twins' she had said.

Lizzie ended up being dressed in a cute Corduroy dress with a turtle neck underneath. The dress had flowers stitched on to it. She also had on white tights black leather t-strap shoes with whip-stitched trim and a floral accent. Alice had attempted to put Lizzie's curls into a ponytail but the little girl kept removing the floral hair tie. Much like me, she didn't like getting dressed up. I was sure her little mind was thinking of some way to destroy her tights but chances were Alice had backups.

As for Alex, he was dressed in a brown, blue and white sweater with a pair of chino tan pants and brown oxford shoes. He was busily occupying himself by taking his shoes on and off. Alice was beginning to grow frustrated, something I didn't think was quite impossible.

I, on the other hand, refused to dress up for a day at the mall. I was a mother and I did like to look nice from time to time but when you're taking care of twins, who rather enjoy having food fights, you can't dress up and if I did dress up, I would be forced to bring at least three sets of clothes. After seeing my point, Alice left me alone.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked walking into my bedroom. I nodded and laughed when Lizzie let out a squeal of excitement. She stood from her place on the floor and took off running for Edward, only to trip. I watched her closely, waiting to go to her if she did start crying, like most babies. She giggled and ignored the small gash on her chin before pulling herself up and running back into Edward's awaiting arms. "Hello, Lizzie. And how are you today?"

I smiled at the scene. Edward seemed to take a liking to both my children and immediately picked up Alex when he too scampered over to him, though he didn't trip and only wore one shoe. "I'll go get the band aids," I informed Edward before making my way pass him. My skin gently brushed against his arm and I could feel the familiar electrical current race throughout my body. I hesitated in the doorway before exhaling the breath that I had been holding and moving to the bathroom for the Sesame Street band aids.

**EPOV**

She was so beautiful and I was now starting to realize just how naturally a mother came to her. When Lizzie fell, she didn't rush over to her and baby her. She let the child be independent but kept an eye on her just in case she was needed.

Which was good.

A mother shouldn't constantly hover over their child. They'd end up being nothing short of a sociopath.

_Edward._

Lizzie's voice filled my mind and I glanced down at her. Her green eyes bore intently into mine.

_She said your name last night._

"Is that so?" I asked Lizzie. She nodded and I sighed in content when Alex placed his head on my shoulder, letting out an exhausted yawn. Lizzie never tore her eyes away from mine.

'_You… don't… want me?' is what she said. Then she started to cry. Pop pop couldn't wake her._

"You're a very intelligent little girl. Did you know that?"

Lizzie giggled and her pale skin tinged pink, that same pink color that I loved on Bella. Bella returned then, making sure to stay far away from me. She placed a band aid decorated with Elmo on Lizzie's chin.

"Looks like this one fell asleep," she said, running her hand through Alex's brown curls.

"We're still going shopping, Bella," Alice ordered, speaking for the first time since Bella left her bedroom. "Even if that means Alex sleeps through the whole thing."

Bella groaned and Lizzie imitated her, causing me to chuckle.

* * *

**BPOV**

I never knew that two-year-old twins could need so much stuff. But according to Alice, they did. The pixyish vampire stopped at every store that carried baby clothes and toys. At one point, she even stopped at a furniture store.

My eyes drifted to Edward, who was still holding a sleeping Alex. Lizzie had rejected the stroller and she clung tightly to my hand. That is until she saw K.B. toys and a teddy bar behind the glass window. She squealed and bolted for the toy store.

"Elizabeth Rae Swan!" I called after her. I abandoned the two-seated stroller and took off running after my daughter.

But I was too late.

Lizzie was already clinging desperately to tan and pink bear, burying her head into the bears soft fur. I kneeled down and attempted to pry the teddy bear out of Lizzie's small fingers but her grip only tightened.

"Mine," she snapped.

"Lizzie," I said softly. "Put it back."

Her big green eyes looked up at me. She was angry and prepared to throw a tantrum as her eyes filled with tears. "No!" she screeched, adding a stamp of her foot. Alice and Edward walked up, each wearing an amused look on their more than perfect faces.

"Lizzie, your birthday is soon," I reminded her. "I'll buy it for you then."

"Might I make a suggestion?" A voice asked behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see an older woman of about forty, eyeing me. I nodded, urging her to continue. "You, your boyfriend," I blushed when she referred to Edward as my boyfriend, "And friend simply walk away. She'll get frightened and follow."

I hesitated. Leave my baby? And just to scare her nonetheless? That seemed so wrong to me.

"I've done it with all five of my children. Worked like a charm."

I glanced at Alice and Edward. Both gave a shrug.

"It wouldn't hurt to try," Alice said.

I nodded as I stood and began to walk away from Lizzie; Alice and Edward following close behind. Edward's eyes darted around nervously. He was having more of a problem leaving Lizzie behind than I was.

We got at least twenty feet away before Edward stopped in his tracks. Alice and I both exchanged confused glances with one another.

"Edward?" I questioned.

He glanced behind him and I followed his gaze. There was Lizzie, pink and tan teddy bear in hand, running in the opposite direction.

"Well that worked like a charm, didn't it?" I mumbled.

Edward chuckled. "I'll go after her," Edward said gently, placing my son in my arms.

I opened my mouth to speak but he was already running after the little shoplifter.

**EPOV**

I ran quickly after Lizzie, although not fast enough to give away my secret of being a vampire.

"Elizabeth!" I called out. The child didn't even glance back. Her legs attempted to carry her faster. I sped up and once I caught up to her, I swept her up into my arms. She giggled, still clinging to the bear. "And what do you think you are doing, Miss Elizabeth?"

"My bear," she replied, tightening her clip.

"Tell you what," I whispered to her. "Why don't I buy it for you, hm? Would you like that?"

She nodded before yawning and resting her head on my shoulder. With a sigh, I proceeded back to the toy store, not being able to get the thoughts of Bella and me raising the twins together as a family out of my head.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Why did you have to do that?!" I shouted at Edward when we walked inside Charlie's. Luckily for me, both twins were sound asleep, Charlie was still at the station and Alice had some things to take care of. "I didn't want her having the damn bear, Edward! She needs to know that she won't get everything handed to her when she throats a fit or in this case shoplifts!"

"Bella…"

I threw my keys on the coffee table and turned on my heels to glare at Edward. "What gives you the right to buy anything for my kids?" I snapped. "I don't want them experiencing the same damn heartbreak that I did! And by being here and being in their lives – in _my_ life – you're just going to walk away, proclaiming that you don't love us before leaving. You did it before! How do I know that it won't happen again?!"

Traitorous tears began to spill over and run down my cheeks. I wiped furiously at them as Edward approached. He pulled me tightly into his arms and I sobbed, trying to push him away but he held on tighter. He held my head tight against his chest in an attempt to soothe me.

"I know you're angry," he said in his beautiful, velvet voice. "But now I'm here because I want to be. When I leave, I plan on taking you and the twins with me. I want us to be a family, Bella."

"Right," I choked out. "A human and a vampire… raising human children? You live in a dream, Edward Cullen."

I caught Edward off guard and pulled out of his arms. I headed in the direction of the kitchen when an ice cold hand wrapped around my arm, spinning me around. Edward's topaz eyes bore into my brown ones. "Let me be in your life. Let me love you and take care of you. Let me be their father, Bella."

His words shocked me. Edward's voice held such intensity and it even felt as if he too was going to cry.

"I love them, Bella," he continued on. "And I love you. I don't want to let any of you go."

"Edward…"

Edward shook his head before pulling me back into his body and crashing his lips to mine. This kiss was far from being like the ones I was used to him giving me in the past. It was passionate yet loving and almost like he couldn't get enough of me.

And truth be told…

I couldn't get enough of him either. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him even closer to me. I could feel his lips curve upward into a smile and sure enough when he broke away, that damn heart-stopping crooked smile was on his lips.

Edward's pale hands reached up and tucked some strands of hair behind my ears before placing a kiss on my forehead. "I know that I'll never be able to make up for all the pain that I have caused you, but I'd like to try, Bella," he sighed. "Please. Will you allow me to try?"

I tried to remain serious though my own smile was gracing my lips. "I'll think about it," I whispered. His smile only got bigger.

* * *

**AN2: **_Alex and Lizzie's outfits are on my profile page and so is the teddy bear._

_Lizzie's experience is based on something that happened when I was little. My aunt took me to Giant Eagle with her and I wanted the bear. A woman told her to just walk away and when my aunt did, I bolted outside and into the parking lot._

* * *


	12. IMPORTANT AN! MUST READ!

Hey Readers!

Sorry there haven't been any updates lately. I've been sick off and on since September. I write when I feel up to it. But turns out I have a reason for being sick. On Saturday, I took three pregnancy tests and they were all positive. And right now? This baby is kicking my ass. I had the flu last week and now a pretty bad sinus infection. Of course along with that is nausea and a headache. So I'll update when I can. I also don't have internet access all the time. The place where I normally pick internet up from was on fire a week ago and it's closed indefinitely. Plus I use my fiancee's laptop because mine is broken. I have to buy a new one.

I know I shouldn't give excuses but I've been getting reviews and PMs asking when I'll update so I figured I'd post this A/N. As of right now? I don't know when I'll update but I'll keep writing chapters in my notebook.

Happy Holidays/Merry Christmas

Cinnamint Kitty


	13. ANNOUNCEMENT! MUST READ!

Hey Faithful Readers!

So as you all know I've been pregnant. Not anymore!

On Tuesday, June 2, I woke up in labor. Of course I didn't know it! I simply thought I had wet myself because I already had a full bladder and back pain. The contractions started out at 30 minutes apart. Around 130 they were 10 minutes apart and by 2, they were at 3-4 minutes apart.

I went to the hospital, got checked in and had my water broken the rest of the way. That's when the real pain began. The nurses gave me medicine to help me dilate and every hour, I was up a centimeter. At 4 centimeters, I had an epidural. BEST DRUG EVER!! No lie. I couldn't feel anything from the chest down. I was in labor from 1030 am to 1147 pm. Didn't go to the hospital until 230 pm. The doctor/nurses said I did really good with being my first baby. Most women are in labor for almost 24 hours. I was only in labor for about 14.

So at 1147 pm EST, Emily Isabella Rae Booher came into the world kicking and screaming. Literally. That girl is the quietest thing in the world until you piss her off. So hopefully in a month updates will start up again. I gotta go now!

~Cinnamint Kitty


	14. Chapter 10

**Hmm. I must be pretty awesome. I've been wanting to get this out for a long time but couldn't figure out where to go with it then tonight I just sat down and started writing it. I'm in love with this chapter. It's just a little filler but the good stuff is coming up very soon. Possibly next chapter. I expect a lot of reviews for this!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten **

Lizzie and Alex's birthday passed without a hitch. Alice, making herself the designated party planner, had suggested we had the party at the Cullens instead of at Charlie's. Her reasoning was there was plenty of space both inside and out for all the guests that "just had to be invited". Her words. Not mine. Another change had been to have the party inside the Cullens household seeing as the weatherman was calling for ten inches of snow overnight. I welcomed the weather forecast with open arms. Anything was better than the usual downpour we were accustomed to here in Forks. The pack had also agreed to having the party at the Cullens. They didn't like it but they were willing to break the treaty for just a little while. After all, they loved my children too.

The day of the party, I arrived with Charlie and the twins at the Cullens. The house had literally been decorated from head to toe in a combination of the twins' favorite colors. Purple for Lizzie. Teal for Alex. It was absolute perfection and while I had been a bit disappointed that Alice had taken party planning away from me, their mother, I was glad. I couldn't have done a better job.

With a sigh, I tugged Alex and Lizzie out of their winter jackets, attempting to smile when they took off screaming for Esme and Carlisle. It had been almost a month since Edward had pleaded with me to let him be in the twins' lives for good. He wanted so badly to be apart of them that I had almost screamed yes.

I loved Edward. It didn't matter how much he had hurt me. He was everything to me and my children adored the entire family. It just wasn't right so I was forced to tell Edward that I would think about his plea. And think about it I did. I thought about the entire situation long and hard with still no real conclusion. Since then I had spent my time avoiding Edward. I kept my window closed and locked, a sign I had worked out long ago with Edward when I didn't want to be near him. When Alice wanted me to come over, I refused, only agreeing to spend time with her if she came over or we went out of town. I knew it was selfish. Not only was I avoiding Edward but the rest of the family as well.

"Bella!" a high pitched screech sounded from the top of the stairs. I looked around for Charlie for some help but he was already gone, planted in front of the Cullens television discussing the game with Emmett. Figures. Cold, small arms wrapped tightly around my waist. "I'm so glad you let me do this for Lizzie and Alex. It really means a lot to all of us seeing as none of us our capable of having children. Oh! You wore the blue top I bought you. It looks wonderful." She grabbed my hand and started dragging me towards the back of the house. "Come! The d- Jacob and his friends are already here. They helped set up us set up the tent. I know they stink and everything but that Sam guy sure is smart. He rigged up a way to have the tent attached to the back of the house. Isn't that lovely? Now no one has to go out in the cold! I can't wait until everyone else gets here. Can you?" I rolled my eyes and tried not to laugh. I swear she never grew tired of hearing herself talk. "I invited almost everyone in Forks. Charlie gave me a list of your close friends and his. And another thing, do you know how much it costs for a round trip for two people?" She tilted her head like a confused puppy. In all honesty, I was just as confused. One minute she was babbling on about the party that would start in thirty minutes then she was going on about plane tickets. What confused me even more was that she was rocking back on her feet, something that she did when she was trying to contain her excitement.

"Oh, I'd say it costs about eleven hundred dollars."

What? I recognized that voice. Quickly, I spun around only to come face to face with my mother and her husband, grinning stupidly at me. I couldn't believe that they were here. When I had talked to my mother just last night she had apologized for missing the party but here she was! Coming out of my shock, I threw my arms around my mother and hugged her with all my might. I hadn't seen her since June, when I took the twins to Florida for the summer. It was then that I let my emotions overcome me. My mother ran her hands up and down my back in an attempt to soothe me.

"I'm so glad you're here," I sobbed.

"Oh, sweetheart," my mother said as she reluctantly pushed me away from her. She smoothed down my hair and wiped the tears off my face. "I felt horrible about missing Lizzie and Alex's birthday. When Mrs. Cullen called me, proposing that she pay for our plane tickets so we could attend the party, I couldn't say no. My grandbabies are turning two! They would resent me!"

I laughed, turning to hug Phil. "I don't think they would remember, Mom. Thanks for coming, Phil."

"Wouldn't miss it, Bella," he replied.

"Yo! Bella!" I grimaced at Emmett's booming voice but tried to keep a smile from my face. Not only was my mother here to celebrate something so special but now she would be able to meet the Cullens, the family that I loved so much no matter how much pain they caused me.

"When can we get this shindig on the road?" Emmett asked me. "Practically all the guests are here and Alex keeps telling me to feed him. He's like a mini garbage disposal or something."

"Mom, Phil," I began, gesturing to the big oaf. "This is Emmett. He's Edwards brother, Carlisle and Esme's oldest." I turned to Alice and wrapped my arm around her, giving her a tight one armed hug as I silently thanked her for this wonderful surprise. "And this is my little guardian angel. Alice. She's Edward's baby sister. If it wasn't for her, I would be completely lost."

Emmett pulled Renee and Phil to him, giving them each a bone crushing hug. Alice was more gentle, already talking about how much the family loved the children. "It's been a real treat to have both a girl and a boy running around this place," Alice explained, as she led Renee and Phil to the tent in the backyard. "See, Esme is incapable of having children. She lost her son just after he was born which is why Carlisle and Esme adopted all of us. She loves having Lizzie and Alex around. We spoil them rotten."

I watched the scene. Renee was hanging on to Alice's every word until Esme and Carlisle came to introduce themselves.

"So," a big, tan arm wrapped itself around my shoulders, "this place isn't half bad. And the mama vampire? For not being able to eat, she sure can cook. Those little cheese cake things? Completely awesome. We may not like the Cullens but the entire reservation loves you guys. We're here for you and we figured since, y'know, Charlie's here, the party won't be that bad."

I laughed at Jake and hugged him around the waist. "Well, if it means anything, I'm glad all of you decided to come. I know it must be hard."

"You have no idea. The big burly one isn't half bad either but I'm sure Paul disagrees. I like anyone that can knock Paul down a peg or two." I sighed as Jacob dragged me towards the tent.

Throughout the party, I was stopped by most of my classmates, telling me how wonderful everything was and how nicely dressed the twins were. The twins received plenty of presents and I knew the Cullens would buy the twins plenty but it never occurred to me that the rest of Forks would go insane as well. They also had their own three-tier birthday cake. Lizzie's was Dora themed while Alex's was Dora's counterpart, Diego. Esme and Carlisle had announced that they had one more huge gift for the twins but it was supposed to wait until all the guests had left, leaving only the Cullens and my family.

"Let's talk," Renee had approached me towards the end of the party. She dragged me off to the other end of the tent where we made ourselves comfortable at a table. Charlie and Phil had wondered off with Emmett to finish the game they had been watching earlier. Typical men. "How do you feel about everything, honey? This party must have cost a fortune and I know how you feel about handouts."

"That's the thing, Mom," I said. "I don't consider this party as a handout. It's just the way the Cullens are. They love to help people. Did you know that Esme makes sure to donate to all of the hospitals within fifty miles of Forks? They're wonderful people."

"They left you, Bella. How can you still see them as wonderful?"

I glanced down at my hands that were wrapped around a cup of hot chocolate. "It's complicated," I explained. "Carlisle had gotten asked to transfer to another hospital. It was more money and a great opportunity to pass up." I knew it was a lie but I figured I better go with what the rest of Forks thought. "They moved back because Carlisle and Esme saw how unhappy their children were. Esme missed Forks too."

"But Edward -"

"I know what you're going to say, Mom. I know he ended things but what was he supposed to do? Long distance relationships aren't exactly ideal."

My mom seemed to think my words over in her head for a minute before letting out a big breath of air. I glanced around the tent. Everyone was gone. "I just want you to be careful. What if the twins get too attached to this family and they leave again, honey? They'll be devastated."

"That's not going to happen. I won't let."

"How are you going to prevent it? Bella, see it from my eyes. Those babies are completely innocent. I just want all three of you to be safe. I'm still terrified that I'll get that call that your rapist came back."

"Mom, just trust me. I know what I'm doing." I ran a shaking hand through my hair. "I'm safest when I'm with this family."

My mom chuckled, causing me to roll my eyes. "They're only human, Bella." Oh if only you knew.

"Excuse me." I looked up to see Edward smiling down at me. "Bella. Mrs. Swan. If you could follow me and join the rest of us on the second floor?"

I cast a look at my mother telling her that our discussion was over and together, we followed Edward upstairs. A small crowd was towards the end of the hall. I raised an eyebrow at Edward, silently asking him what was going on. He shook his head and shot me his trademark crooked grin before going to stand by the other six members of his family. Charlie approached me, handing Lizzie to me while he held on to Alex.

"Downstairs, we announced that there was one big present for Elizabeth and Alexander," Carlisle announced. "This is our way of thanking you, Bella, for allowing us to be a part of their lives. We never got to experience small children. Esme and I love them just like they were our own grandchildren."

"Seeing as how they'll be spending a lot of time over here, I took it upon myself to make sure they feel at home while you're at work or at school, Bella," Esme said. Esme's hand rested on a door knob and it was the first time that I realized two doors, side by side, each had a ribbon draped over them. One pink. One blue.

Alice pulled me to her and positioned me next to Esme. Esme's grin reached ear to ear as she opened the door with the pink ribbon. I stepped inside, setting Lizzie down. Even the two year old was in shock. It was just so beautiful. Everything was pink and purple with beautiful white furniture. A toddler bed, decorated in Disney Princesses, was placed in a corner of the room near a window. A white rocking chair sat next to a large brown teddy bear. The large brown teddy bear had held the bear Lizzie had tried to shop lift not to long ago. The wall closest to the rocking chair also had Lizzie's closet which I found out, held a brand new wardrobe provided by Rosalie and Alice. _Elizabeth Rae _was written in a beautiful elegant script near the bed. I glanced at Edward. He just shrugged. Pictures of Renee, Phil, me, Charlie and every Cullen family member and white shelves aligned the walls above a white toy box which was overflowing with new toys.

"I... I don't know what to say. It's beautiful." Coming out of her shock, Lizzie immediately ran to the toy box. As she went through the toys, she let out excited "wows!" They had made one little girl happy.

Still in Lizzie's room, Esme approached a door near Lizzie's new bed. "I made sure the two rooms connected," she explained. Esme opened the door and we walked in together. While Lizzie's room seemed to be in a princess theme, Alex's room was a safari theme. The furniture in his room was a light brown, with delicate green vines painted on the furniture and the walls. The walls were a light green and just like in Lizzie's room, Alexander Jacob was written above his bed as well. The clothes in this room were obviously provided by Emmett with some help from Jasper.

"Alice would kill me if I allowed Emmett to buy only sports apparel," Jasper had laughed. Emmett crossed his arms and looked away, acting like he was mad when we all knew he wasn't.

I made my way over to Alex's closet and ran my figures over all the clothes. My eyes landed on a light pink shirt. Thinking it might be Lizzie's, I pulled it out but when I read what it said, I quirked an eyebrow.

"Real men where pink." I glanced at Alice but she shook her head, pointing at Emmett. "Really?"

Emmett bowed his head bashfully when I tried to suppress a laugh. "I thought we could match."

"There is one thing I insisted Alex have though," Alice answered as she skipped her way over to me. She thumbed through the clothing until she found what she wanted. "Ah ha!" That was when I saw it. The cutest little tuxedo. "Every little boy needs one. You know me, Bella, I _will_ find a reason for him to wear this."

After seeing the new rooms that my children would no doubt be staying in, I finally had an answer for Edward. It didn't matter if he had left me, I wanted him in my life. I wanted him to that father figure to Lizzie and Alex. Now if I could only figure out how to talk to Edward about my sudden change of heart.


	15. IMPORTANT: Author's Note

Hey everyone!

Just a quick author's note to address a few days… I know it takes a long time for me to update but please, PLEASE keep in mind that while I do enjoy writing, it's not my life. Emily comes first and she's a rather rambunctious soon-to-be three year old who honestly does keep me on my toes. I'm also a junior in college as an education major. Luckily I'm out for the summer (as of yesterday) so while I'll be spending most of the summer potty training my very stubborn daughter, I do plan on writing and I'm hoping to finish up a bunch of my stories. Which brings me to the real reason of this author's note…

How opposed are you guys to me taking down all of my unfinished stories? As of right now, there are no plans of abandonment except for one story that hasn't been updated in years. Two stories are going to be rewritten but I'd like to remove the unfinished stories, get reacquainted with a majority of them and then repost them on either a weekly or biweekly basis. I feel because I take so long to update sometimes that my readers have left and I want them to get reacquainted with my stories and the characters as if they were brand new. So what do you guys think? I will leave them up for a week before I make the decision to temporarily remove them or not.

Listed below are the stories that will be removed. The ones being rewritten will also be mentioned down below.

~Cinnamint Kitty

**Being Temp. Removed: **

Misery

Once Upon A Never After

Reincarnated

True Colors

The Secret Potter

Unintended

**Being Rewritten:**

The Will to Live

Who I Am

Right Here

If I Didn't Have You

Meant For Each Other

Two Worlds, One Family

**Undetermined:**

It's A Spys Life

Accidentally In Love

With You I Belong (Leaning towards rewrite!)

**Abandoned:**

The Ultimate Showdown


End file.
